Random Music Moment
by Elle-chan101
Summary: Don't Ask


**Don't ask**

* * *

"Hey, I got an idea for a quick moment." Steven spoke up, breaking the silence among the room. "Well for a few of you possibly. Not sure if...they know all these exist yet."

Sora looks at Roxas and gets a confused look before looking back at Steven, "Don't worry about it. They think we are insane already." He waves his hand in the air, ignoring Roxas's stare.

"Could sing Yakko's world one country at a time. Each one of us that actually know the song." Steven pulls out a boombox and tape.

Sora, Tsuna, Cloud and Luke all laugh at the sight. It wasn't at Steven or the device. Just the fact that something so old from Steven's old dimension actually survived and still works. Even when it is plugged in and the tape placed into the slot. They just keep laughing until told the song would start the minute he pressed play. Giving them time to actually explain to those around them what it meant. At least to Roxas and Asch, who look confused as to what their peers found entertaining.

"Basically we are going to sing a song from his," Cloud points at Steven. "And...your dimension as well, right Tsuna?"

Tsuna nods, "It is in my dimension too. It's why I know it." He says. "It is a song about the countries in mine and Steven's dimensions. We have different dimensions but the song is still the same."

"Oh, so you just taught them the song and then showed them a map of your world." Asch nods. "That makes sense as to why Luke would know this song."

"It's also the only song I think that we can do that we can all sing one word at a time too. Unless I am wrong?" Sora looks at Steven and Tsuna. "Wasn't there another one?"

"Well there are other songs but this is the only one where we call can do a proper one word at a time kind of song so, yeah." Tsunayoshi shrugs. "Anyways, now that they all know. Reborn already knew about my world so let's get started."

Steven nods, grinning as he presses play. The first thing they here is: "and now, the nations of the world brought to you by Yakko Warner."

"Who?" Asch questions, as the music keeps playing.

"United States," Steven sang out, along with the song.

"Canada!" Tsuna sings.

Sora laughs, "Mexico."

"Panama." Cloud sings.

"Haiti," Steven has a smile on his face.

"Jamaica," Luke points out.

"Peru." Sora points at Cloud.

"Republic Dominion." Cloud nods to Tsuna.

"Cuba" Tsuna simply glances to Steven.

Steven sings, "Carribbean." next and points back to Cloud.

"Greenland." Tsuna looks at Reborn to see if the baby wanted to join but saw him shaking his head.

"El Salvador too." Sora says as if he is singing a fact.

"Puerto Rico." Luke sighs.

"Columbia." Cloud quickly sings.

"Venezuela." Tsuna sings next.

"Honduras." Sora points to Steven.

"Guyana, and still." He looks back at Sora.

"Guatemala." Sora held up his hands with a shrug.

"Bolivia, then" Luke finger guns everybody. "

"Argentina." Cloud questionly sings while mimicking the finger guns.

"And Ecuador." Sora just scowls at Luke.

"Chili." Tsuna's face is in his hand.

"Brazil." Luke scoffs at them with clear disdain for their reactions to what he did.

"Costa Rica," Steven laughs lightly about something he found funny.

"Belize," Sora stares at his friend from his chair.

"Nicaragua." Cloud seems confused as well.

"Bermuda." Tsuna starts to laugh about something next.

"Bahamas?" Luke looks at Sora and points at Tsuna and Steven.

"Tobago." The brunet shrugs to show he didn't know what they found funny. "San Juan."

"Paraguay, Uruguay," Steven stops laughing but the smile never left.

"Suriname and French Guinana," Cloud took a drink after he sang that.

"Barbados and Guam," Tsuna sings.

The music began to pick up the pace as did the number of countries they would sing.

"Norway and Sweden," Sora sings first then adds. "And Iceland and Finland."

"And Germany now in one piece." Tsuna adds.

"Switzerland." Cloud looks to Luke.

"Austria." Luke smiles.

"Czechoslovakia." Nods Cloud.

"Italy, Turkey and Greece." Luke looks at Steven.

"Poland, Romania, Scotland," Steven says, pointing at Tsuna.

"Albania, Ireland, Russia, Oman." Tsuna looks at Sora.

Sora took the next part with no issues, " Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq and Iran." He nods to Cloud then took a drink.

"There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan." He gives Luke a grin.

"Both Yemens, Kuwait and Bahrain." Luke laughs.

"The Netherlands, Luxembourg and Portugal." Sora sings and then Steven joins him for the next verse. " France, England, Denmark and Spain."

The tune picked the pace up even more and it felt as if none of them had reached the half way mark in this large world they were singing about. Leaving Roxas and Asch to wonder just how big a world Steven and Tsuna really came from is.

"India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan," Tsuna stops to take a drink.

"Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan." Cloud finished.

"Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh," Sora adds.

"Asia, China, Korea, Japan." Luke says, taking a drink as well.

"Mongolia, Laos and Tibet." Steven took a drink of his own.

"Indonesia, the Philippines islands, Taiwan." Sora held his drink up then takes a drink.

"Sri Lanka?" Luke looks to Tsuna.

"New Guinea."

"Sumatra, New Zealand, then Borneo and Vietnam."

"Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola, Zimbabwe," Sora took another drink.

"Djibouti, Botswana." Steven sings happily then took another drink.

"Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia," Luke takes a long drink while pointing at Cloud.

Cloud sang instantly, " Guinea, Algeria, Ghana."

Roxas took this current break in the lyrics, so to speak to question Sora.

"Are you even done yet?" The blond asks, looking at the half empty cup between them.

"I don't actually know. There are a lot of countries in their dimension. That is really all I can say." was Sora's reply just as the lyrics once again began.

"Burundi, Lesotho and Malawi too." Steven points to Luke.

"Togo, the spanish Sahara is gone!" Luke yells, making Sora, Tsuna and Cloud laugh.

"Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia." Cloud sings while laughing.

"Egypt, Benin, Gabon," Laughs Tsuna.

Sora sings and laughs his next part, "Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya and Mali." He claps his hands while laughing still.

"Sierra Leone and Algiers." Steven laughs more than sings. "Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal."

"Libya, Cameroon, Congo, Zaire," Luke sings to let them slowly stop laughing.

"Ethiopia, Guina, Bissau, Madagascar, Rwanda, Maore and Cayman," Tsuna took a drink after that long list of names.

"Hong Kong, Abu Dubai, Qatar, yugoslavia…" Cloud took a drink.

"Crete," Sora quickly sings.

"Mauritania," Tsuna adds.

"Then Transylvania!" Steven says.

"Monco." Luke smiles.

"Liechtenstein," Sora sings and gets an applause for whatever the reason.

"Malta and Palestine." Cloud claps.

"Fiji." Tsuna relaxes back.

"Australia," Steven says, getting a finger over a button ready.

"Sudan!" Cloud sings.

They then hear the boombox be stopped and unplugged. Letting the five who did sing cheer and talk about what just happened or what did happen during the song number from nowhere.


End file.
